


under the canopy

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo doesn't read the weather forecast, gets pwned by rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the canopy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on post/122281881194 from shittyaus @ tumblr. Yeah my owainigo thirst is through the roof so you get this. Special thanks to sapphirepalace @ tumblr, aka Neyan for proofreading this, you go.

> Severa
> 
> Inigo??
> 
> Where are you??

He grunted.

> You
> 
> Sorry, gonna be late.

Inigo sighed after he sent the text and slipped his phone back into its place inside his jacket’s pocket. He looked outside to check on the weather. Truth be told, he wasn’t expecting anything different from the last time he looked outside, but perhaps the rain cleared out while he was busy texting Severa. Unsurprisingly, it was still raining, much to his dismay. Inigo groaned and slid further down his chair. He wasn’t very patient to begin with and the abysmal weather wasn’t being very helpful.

He was so busy muttering profanity at the weather that he didn’t notice the waitress who had come to ask him to get a move on (politely, of course), as the cafe was closing for the day.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Inigo got up from his seat. “How much is my bill?”

The waitress handed him a receipt and waited for him to get his money out. He quickly paid and thanked her for the hospitality, trying his best to be polite and cheerful, despite feeling like being the complete opposite. Inigo checked the weather once more while he waited for the waitress to come back with his change, maybe this time, the rain had stopped.

The waitress returned shortly with his change and sure enough, the rain was still at it.

#

> 10:28

God damn it! It was almost half an hour since he left the warmth of the cafe and he was still stuck sitting on its windowsill, loitering around under its canopy.

> 10:29

He should have just accepted Cynthia’s offer to carpool instead of walking to Severa’s.

> 10:30

He swore the weather was fine and dandy just an hour or two ago!

> 10:31

The digits mocked him from the confines of his phone’s screen. Cynthia had texted him earlier to ask how he was doing and whether or not he was still going to join them. She had also texted him saying, “I told you so!” and also, “You should follow the weather forecast sometime, Inigo!”. In reply, he grumbled under his breath about “silly weather forecasts” and told her that he was going home when the rain stopped because it was late already and he was simply not in the mood anymore.

Inigo still made a mental note to check the forecast more often, though.

#

“Good evening! How are you faring, fellow citizen of the night?”

Inigo looked up from his game of 2048. He came face to face with a boy around his age, whose face was closer than it should be. The boy had dark hair and eyes, although Inigo wasn’t sure about his eyes, as the lighting wasn’t optimal. He also had an  _umbrella_  with him.

“Uh,” Inigo managed to suppress his  _intense jealousy_  for the stranger with an umbrella. “Sorry?”

“How are you faring?” The stranger repeated. “How are you finding this fine night?”

Inigo felt like snorting at what he was just asked. “Fine” was not what he would use to describe the night.

“Right, well,” Inigo rolled his eyes. First he was caught up in horrible weather and now he couldn’t even grumble about said weather in peace. “I’m faring okay, thanks.”

“Nay! Anyone can see the distress that currently plagues you!” Stranger boy replied with much enthusiasm. “As part of my heroic duties, I must lend an ear to the worries that trouble you!”

“No, no,” Inigo’s patience was running fantastically low. “I’m alright, I was just getting ready to head off, anyway.”

Inigo cringed at his very obvious lie. If the situation had allowed it, he would’ve given more effort into lying, but as it was, he just wasn’t at his A-game. If Cynthia was here, she would’ve probably told him that he wasn’t good at lying at all and shouldn’t have bothered in the first place. She would probably do all of that and sound like she won a million dollars from the lottery.

“Going?” Inigo was hoping that the stranger would’ve taken a clue, but it seemed like the forces of the universe didn’t favour him that day. “In this blasted weather? Golly, do you plan to descend into the eye of the storm!? Surely, you are kidding!”

Inigo didn’t even know this guy and he was already being called a liar!

“Sorry, but believe it or not, I’ve got to get going.”

The thought of going anywhere in the rain still terrified Inigo, but he was definitely not going to spend anymore time with this very colourful stranger.

“Wait! Sorry, uh, d’you wanna share my umbrella ‘til we get a place we can get you a cab?” The stranger stopped Inigo before he could jump out of the canopy’s protection and straight into getting a bad cold. “You’re probably gonna catch a nasty cold if you leave without an umbrella.”

The offer was certainly tempting. It was too slippery and dark for him to run anywhere if he planned on mugging Inigo. Then again, he could be an axe murderer or something equally threatening to Inigo’s life…Well, whatever, Inigo wasn’t going to spend another minute under that stupid canopy waiting for that dumb rain to end.

“Alright,” Inigo smiled and got himself up off the windowsill. What could he say? He was glad to  _finally_  be making his way home. “I’ll take you up on that offer, good sir.”

#

“The name’s Owain, by the way,” Stranger boy--Owain said, once they got out of the canopy and under the same umbrella. “Defender of justice, scion of legends, protector of the night!”

“That’s… nice,” Inigo replied. Owain’s speech style was unusual--it made Inigo want to laugh. He knew it was a bit rude to be thinking that since Owain was practically his “saviour”, but the fact remained was, not a lot of people spoke like he did.. “I’m Inigo.”

The shook hands, Owain with much more gusto than Inigo did, but that was probably because Inigo was tired.

“If you do not mind my questioning,” He went on after they shook hands. “What was a citizen like you doing outside that establishment this late in the evening? I hardly think it is a common place for a late night rendezvous!”

“Right,” Inigo replied. “I was actually on my way to a friend’s place, until the rain happened. Kind of a bummer, that.”

“I see you have failed to view the fortune tellings of weather today, my friend,” Owain stroked his chin thoughtfully. Inigo thought there wasn’t much to think about what he just said, though. “It’s sad, but we all come across mistakes in our lives, even heroes share the same fate. I can attest to that.”

Inigo could tell that Owain would get along great with Cynthia. The two seemed to be super into this whole “hero” business and all that.

“Funny you should say that, Owain.”

#

“I have a question,” Inigo said after they had walked for a bit. Owain’s speech was still weird, but the urge to laugh at it has weakened a bit within Inigo. “Why did you want to share your umbrella with me anyway?”

“It is a hero’s duty to save distressed citizens from their woes!” Owain replied. “I am merely fulfilling my mission through a selfless act that requires no payment whatsoever.”

“Really,” Inigo gave him a skeptical look. “That’s nice.”

Frankly, Inigo was glad that Owain happened to pass by and offer to share his umbrella. Still, he wasn’t going to say that--call Owain a hero and all that.

“By the way, I think we could probably get you a cab here,” Owain said as he stopped walking. “I’ll wave for one.”

“Oh,” Inigo barely noticed they had stopped walking. “Okay.”

He fished his phone out to check on the time.  _11:30_. Okay, so he and Owain got a bit sidetracked. He put his phone back inside his pocket sheepishly. Owain was still busy trying to pin a cab down for Inigo, but it looked like everyone was traveling via taxi that night.

A short while later, a cab pulled up infront of them. Owain went ahead and opened the door for Inigo, with much enthusiasm, like he was presenting the taxi’s backseat.

“Here you go! Journey home safely, lest the evils of the night get to you.”

Despite the dry backseat of the taxi being very seductive right then, Inigo knew that he had to thank his companion for saving him from spending more time waiting under that canopy. His mother taught him well, after all.

“Hey, uh,” Inigo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. This was not the time to go back to being a shy 7 year old. “Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me. Really saved me there.”

Inigo swore that Owain’s face lit up like a lamp for a split second then.

“Well, no problem! It’s my job and all that, y’know!”

“Of course.” Inigo got into the backseat after the driver honked his horn to urge him to get in. “Looks like I’ve got to go now.”

“Yeah,” Owain smiled. “Good night, Inigo.”

“Good night, Owain.”


End file.
